Dwarf
Bold and hardy, dwarves are known as skilled warriors, miners, and workers of stone and metal. Their technology is known throughout the land and rivaled only by the most intelligent humans. Though they stand well under 5 feet tall, dwarves are so broad and compact that they can weigh as much as a human standing nearly two feet taller. Their courage and endurance are also easily a match for any of the larger folk., Dwarven skin ranges from deep brown to a paler hue tinged with red, but the most common shades are light brown or deep tan, like certain tones of earth. Their hair, worn long but in simple styles, is usually black, gray, or brown, though paler dwarves often have red hair. Male dwarves value their beards highly and groom them carefully. Long Memory, Long Grudges Long ago the dwarves of the five Zwarnholds fought against each other at the whims of the Stonevigil, their Gods. Dwarves being solid and enduring like the mountains they love tended weather the passage of centuries with stoic endurance and little change. The respect for the traditions of their clans kept them at war for centuries, and they were hesitant to abandon those traditions. After long centuries even the dwarves tired of battle, the reason for the fighting long forgotten and only the animosity remaining. The first stirrings of revolution came when Torbjorn Noblehorn, then just a young lad of 45, began writing his now famous manifesto ''The Unitist's Creed ''calling for the unity of all dwarfkin and the creation of a democratic government run not by the kings but by the clans. The dwarves have long since abandoned the Stonevigil and the feuds of the past, the principles of unitism uniting dwarves around the world. It is because of this unity that the dwarves distrust any monarchy, oligarchy, plutocracy or otherwise, to them the only form of government is unitism. There's work to be done The craft of the dwarf is renowned all across the world of Celadir, their unique blend of magic and metal has lead them to advancements few other races can dream of. Horseless carriages, steam powered engines, magical automaton, the harnessing of natural energy; for the right price the dwarves gladly share their wonders to the world. Outside of their unique inventions,the dwarves are the finest craftsmen around, even the most mundane equipment is considered a masterwork. A true dwarven blade or set of armor is stronger and more resilient than most, dwarven crafted armor and weaponry often has +1, however only the most skilled craftstmen will be able to produce a +1 item. The Zwarnholds The Zwarnholds are the ancestral homes of the dwarves, ancient places where they believe they were created. These most ancient Dwarven halls are so ancient that their history has been long forgotten even by the oldest elves. No Zwarnhold is the same as any other, each is unique, it is considered a grave insult to confuse one Zwarhold for another, a holdover from the time of the Stonevigil. There are five Great Zwarnholds across the world of Celadir: * Arnfång, in the Kasian Isles * Vaterfång, in the Westerlands * Håðfång in Kor-Nama * Grårfång in Pulosha * Morgonfång in Kai-Wamaka Traits Ability Score Increase Your Constitution score increases by 2. Dwarven Resilience You have advantage on saving throws against poison, and you have resistance against poison damage (explained in the “Combat” section). Dwarven Combat Training You have proficiency with the battleaxe, handaxe, light hammer, and warhammer. Tool Proficiency You gain proficiency with the artisan’s tools of your choice: smith’s tools, brewer’s supplies, or mason’s tools. Stonecunning Whenever you make an Intelligence (History) check related to the origin of stonework, you are considered proficient in the History skill and add double your proficiency bonus to the check, instead of your normal proficiency bonus.Category:Races